Quem De Nós Dois
by Mari May
Summary: Haruhi está escondendo alguma coisa, Tamaki fica pau-da-vida e resolve terminar com ela! E agora? - songfic TamaHaru


_FanFic escrita séculos depois de eu ver Ouran. Apenas uma vez. Há mais de um ano. Então, me perdoem pela personalidade da Haruhi estar meio diferente... 8D'''_

- Haruhi, o que há com você??? Por que você tem andado tão estranha???

- Eu??? Do que está falando??? o.O

- Você tá sempre andando às escondidas com os Hitachiin... E quando eu pergunto a eles o que tá acontecendo, eles começam a rir e dizem "nem queira saber"! E quando te pergunto, você diz que é segredo!

- N-não é o que você tá pensando! o_o'

- É o que sempre dizem... u.u'

- Tô dizendo que não é!!! ¬¬

- Tô dizendo que sempre dizem que não é!!! ò.ó

- Se eu tô dizendo que o que você diz que dizem que não é NÃO É, então NÃO É!!!

- Hã? o.O'

- Ah, vai embora! Tenho mais o que fazer! u_u'

- Com eles, né? ¬¬

- É sério, Tamaki... Não é pra você saber... Não ago...!

- Não se preocupe! Não vou saber NUNCA e nem quero, sabe por quê? ACABOU TUDO ENTRE NÓS!

- O quê??? O_O

- Hunf! -_-

Tamaki sai de perto, indo até a porta do quarto de Haruhi.

- Tamaki, você não pode fazer isso!!!

Ele a olha, visivelmente irritado.

- JÁ FIZ!!!

Batendo a porta com força, Tamaki deixa Haruhi sozinha.

**[Haruhi]**

**Eu e você  
Não é assim tão complicado  
Não é difícil perceber  
Quem de nós dois  
Vai dizer que é impossível  
O amor acontecer**

Grrr... Tamaki burro! BURRO! Acha mesmo que eu tô te traindo??? Não achava que pudesse desconfiar tanto de mim...

**[Tamaki]**

**Se eu disser que já nem sinto nada  
Que a estrada sem você é mais segura  
Eu sei, você vai rir da minha cara  
Eu já conheço o teu sorriso  
Leio o teu olhar  
Teu sorriso é só disfarce  
E eu já nem preciso**

Nunca pensei que você... Que você pudesse me trair... Se bem que não tenho provas concretas, mas... É o que parece, né? Te amo tanto que sofro muito com essas dúvidas...

**[Haruhi]**

**Sinto dizer que amo mesmo  
Tá ruim pra disfarçar**

Droga... Eu nunca quis que as coisas terminassem desse jeito... Por que ele não me escuta??? Ah, já sei: o "óbvio" prevalece sobre a "confiança".

Admito que, me colocando no lugar dele, também pensaria a mesma coisa... Mas não terminaria sem ter provas concretas ou pelo menos evidências fortíssimas!

**[Tamaki]**

**  
****Entre nós dois  
Não cabe mais nenhum segredo  
Além do que já combinamos**

Ah, Haruhi... Várias vezes fico me lembrando de quando nos conhecemos... Hoje parece engraçado, mas no momento... o_o'

Com o tempo, acabamos nos apaixonando, né? *cara emburrada* Se bem que eu sei que mais gente além de mim havia se apaixonado por você... u.u'

**[Haruhi]**

**  
****No vão das coisas que a gente disse  
Não cabe mais sermos somente amigos**

Eu não esperava me apaixonar por você. Mas você foi me conquistando pouco a pouco com esse seu jeitinho meigo e carinhoso... E claro, escandaloso... ¬¬ Mas até isso eu gosto em você: chega a ser engraçado seus surtos! XD

**[Tamaki]**

**  
****E quando eu falo que eu já nem quero  
A frase fica pelo avesso, meio na contra-mão  
E quando finjo que esqueço  
Eu não esqueci nada**

Demorei pra notar que estava apaixonado por você. Mas pelo menos notei, né? Antes tarde do que nunca! 8D

Poxa... Você vivia me deixando preocupado... Sua maluca! .

O pior é que... Ainda deixa.

Haruhi decide sair de seu quarto e percebe que Tamaki ainda estava no corredor. Então, rapidamente, ela fecha a porta. Como Tamaki estava de costas, ao se virar, a porta já tinha sido fechada.**  
**

**[Haruhi]**

**  
****E cada vez que eu fujo eu me aproximo mais  
E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro**

Não sei por que fico fugindo desse jeito... Minha consciência tá limpa, porque sei que não tô fazendo nada errado... O problema é que ELE não acredita. Aí, fico com medo de encará-lo...

**[Tamaki]**

**Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida**

Será que... Eu devia falar com ela? Aaaaah, não! Depois de tudo, nem pensar! *segundos depois* Mas "depois de tudo" o quê se nem tenho certeza ainda? o.O

Me sinto como o Lula: não sei de nada! ¬¬'

**  
****Eu procurei qualquer desculpa pra não te encarar  
Pra não dizer de novo e sempre a mesma coisa  
Falar só por falar  
Que eu já não tô nem aí pra essa conversa  
Que a história de nós dois não me interessa**

Eu não queria fazer isso... Mas... Ah, mas meu grande orgulho não é capaz de superar meu grande amor! É isso aí! Vou lá falar com ela!

Ao se aproximar do quarto, ele ouve Haruhi falando com alguém.

- E então, já está tudo certo?

Ué... Com quem ela tá falando?

- Uhum... É que acho melhor contar logo pro Tamaki. Hã? QUER MESMO SABER POR QUÊ??? PORQUE POR CULPA DE VOCÊS ELE TERMINOU COMIGO!!!

Oh! Ela tá falando com um dos gêmeos! =O *ignorando o que Haruhi falou* Aaai, assim fica difícil... x_x'

**[Haruhi]**

**  
****Se eu tento esconder meias verdades  
Você conhece o meu sorriso  
Lê o meu olhar  
Meu sorriso é só disfarce  
Por que eu já nem preciso**

Pronto. Agora é questão de tempo pra ele se arrepender e se ajoelhar implorando meu perdão. u.u'

De repente, ela ouve alguém batendo na porta.

Será que é...? o.O

Porém, ao abrir, não havia ninguém.

- Tamaki... ¬¬'

- *escondido atrás de um vaso de plantas ao lado da porta*

- EU TÔ TE VENDO!!! ò.ó

**[Tamaki]**

**  
****E cada vez que eu fujo eu me aproximo mais  
E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
Por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro**

Bosta... o_o

- Er... Eu vim... E-eu só...

- Aprendeu a confiar em mim e veio se desculpar? ¬¬

- E-eu quero confiar em você, mas... M-mas... .______.'

**[Haruhi]**

**  
****Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida**

Aaaw... Que lindo ele vermelho... *.* Ops! Haruhi, se concentre! Pose de má, POSE DE MÁ! ò.O

- Olha, é o seguinte... Espera mais um pouco que... ***KISS, KISS, FALL IN LOVE*** (celular da Haruhi tocando) *atende* Alô? Ah, sim... Estamos indo... Sim, ele tá aqui... Sim, ele veio falar comigo antes de ver... Hã? Aposta? VOCÊS APOSTARAM PRA VER SE ELE VINHA FALAR COMIGO??? Oh, my God! ¬¬ *desliga*

- ... o_________O'''

- Vamos pro play.

Ambos pegam o elevador. Ambos permanecem calados.

Ao chegarem...

- Fecha os olhos! Vou te guiar segurando sua mão!

- T-tá... o_o *medo*

O toque fez Tamaki e Haruhi corarem.

Após caminharem um pouco...

- Pode ver. ^^

Ao abrir os olhos, Tamaki tomou um susto.

- O... O que é isso??? O_O

- Esqueceu que hoje é seu aniversário??? ¬¬ Eu apenas queria fazer uma festa-surpresa pra você e pedi a ajuda deles... E falei que, se fosse necessário, era pra eles te enrolarem... *olhar fatal pros gêmeos* E não te amedrontarem...

- Mas foi tão divertido! *___* - ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- CALEM-SE!!! ò.ó

- Ta muito nervosinha hoje, Haruhi-chaaaaan! X3

- É que... Por causa de vocês... Eu... *chorando* Eu quase perdi o Tamaki! ;___;

- Aaaaaaaw! ;___;

- Haruhi, que lindo! Não sabia que você se importava tanto! *.*

- Claro que me importo... .

- He... ^^ *abraça* Me desculpe... Mas entenda que se fiquei tão enciumado é porque também te amo muito...

- Nhaaa... .

- Haruhi? :3

- Uh? o.o

Ao olhar para ele, Haruhi é beijada.

Não foi só Tamaki que ganhou presentes. Haruhi também ganhou algo: a confiança plena do namorado. =D


End file.
